


Ripples 17

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, Series: Ripples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys take off for the weekend and Jim finally *gets* it.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ripples 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples 17

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story planned for this series.

## Ripples 17

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, yet. 

Summary: The guys take off for the weekend and Jim finally _gets_ it. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for the edits and the continuing support. This is the last story of the series. 

Warning: If you don't like the idea of Jim and Blair being involved with Simon, read another story. 

* * *

Ripples 17  
by Grey 

Chicken hawk. 

Baby fucker. 

The words echoed in his head as Jim typed out the arrest report for Leo Burns, a man who fit the terms nicely. Other phrases came to mind as he worked to control his disgust, motherfucking son of a bitch, for one. 

"Jim, could I see you in my office?" 

"In a minute, sir. I need to finish this." 

"You can finish it after we talk." 

Frustrated, Jim looked up and met concerned eyes across the bullpen. Hostility lessened a bit and he took a deep breath. "Sure." 

Once inside Simon's office, the older man shut the door and closed the blinds. "Have a seat, Jim. Want some coffee?" 

"I'm all right." 

"I know that. Coffee?" 

"Yeah, thanks." 

Jim paced the room, his arms folded up under his armpits. "You talked to Sandburg?" 

"And Brown." 

"It wasn't what you think. I didn't lose control." 

Simon handed him the cup and sat down on the edge of his desk. "They didn't say you did." 

"What did they say?" 

Sipping his coffee first, Simon spoke calmly, his eyes never looking away from Jim. "According to Blair you were intense." 

"Intense?" 

"Intense, and a hair-trigger from going off. Brown said by the time he arrived, you wanted to take the man out." 

"But I didn't. I arrested the bastard." 

"And apparently scared your friends at the same time. Want to tell me what really happened?" 

Jim clenched his jaw and put the mug on the table. Tension drew tight knots at the base of his neck as he stood by the window, the wind picking up speed and rocking the trees in the distance. Storm clouds gathered not so far away, the veiled flashes focusing the light in a dance of color just on the horizon. 

"Jim?" 

"What?" 

"Talk to me here." 

He closed his eyes, pushing away the gruesome image of the murdered boy, the overlap of Burns laughing and joking obscenely about the thrill of getting off. "He killed that kid for no reason." 

"I know, but tell me what you were thinking by threatening him. According to Brown, Burns baited you and you fell for it." 

"I didn't threaten him. And he wasn't hurt. I just showed him how easy it would be for someone stronger to do the same thing to him, to have him on his knees and helpless, to make him beg to keep breathing. Son of a bitch needed to really _feel_ it." 

Air tightened and faltered in his lungs, the godawful imagined horror of those last moments for the boy boiling up from his gut. He covered his mouth, the gagging taking him to his knees, the deep heaving bringing up only the bitter dark coffee into the trash. After the retching eased, strong arms helped him to a chair. One hand rubbed his back and neck while another offered him a cool, wet cloth. 

"You okay?" 

"Not really." 

"I'll get Blair to take you home." 

"I need to finish the report first." Jim glanced up, his lover's face sad and solemn. "I'll go home after that." 

"All right." Simon moved to sit next to him at the table. "I'll come to the loft later. We need to talk." 

"I thought that's what we were doing." 

"I want to take the weekend off, just the three of us. Things are too tense around here. We need a break." 

"What about Daryl? You didn't see him last weekend." 

"He's spending Saturday with a friend and sleeping over there anyway. He won't miss me. I'll see him later, maybe take him out to dinner and a game one night next week." Leaning in, Simon took his hand and squeezed before releasing it and sitting back. "Taggert has a cabin up by the lake. He's not using it." 

"It's supposed to storm all weekend." 

"I don't give a shit about the weather, Jim. I just want us to get away for awhile. We all need some down time." 

Rubbing both sides of his temples, the pounding narrowing to tiny spikes through his skull, Jim nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Think we can convince Sandburg to leave those damn papers at home?" 

"Oh, I think we can tag team him if we have to." 

Smiling for the first time during the conversation, Jim delighted in his lover's mischievous tone. "Two against one, sir? That hardly seems fair." 

"No, but it sounds like a hell of a good time." 

* * *

"Gee, Jim, you afraid we'd run out?" 

"It was on sale. Besides, what we don't drink, we can take home." 

Blair eyed the two cases of beer packed in the back of the truck and shook his head. "Just don't want to find myself co-starring in the remake of THE LOST WEEKEND." 

"You want to help me with this shit or keep standing here in the rain being a smartass?" Jim lifted his bags and headed towards the porch, the drizzle sprinkling his cap, his mood as dreary and uneven as the weather. Dropping the gear by the door, he turned to find Blair standing solemnly beside him holding the cooler. "Take that inside and I'll finish unloading." 

"You got the key?" Fishing around in his pocket, Jim brought out the right one and unlocked the door. Blair poked his head in and looked around. "Please tell me there's a generator somewhere." 

"It's in the back. I'll get it started as soon as I finish unpacking." 

"Good. I'll start setting up." 

An hour later they relaxed on the sofa in front of a fire, the lights low, the thunder and lightning working hard to wreck the romantic ambiance. "Great weekend to go camping." 

"We're not exactly roughing it, Chief. Besides, it's nice to get away sometimes." Jim sipped his beer, his senses dialed way down because of the storm. 

"Yeah, it is." Blair stretched his legs out and propped them up on the coffee table beside Jim's. "When's Simon supposed to get here?" 

"Some time before dark." 

"The storm's pretty bad. Hope he doesn't have any trouble with the road." 

"Afraid we might have to spend some time alone here?" The words came out tight, almost angry as he downed the rest of his beer. 

As he started to get up, a hand grabbed his arm. "Just relax, man. We've had a tough week." 

"I know what kind of week we've had. I was there, remember?" 

"Settle down, Jim. Why are you so pissed?" 

"I'm not pissed." Pulling away, he got up for another beer and twisted off the lid. "I'm just thinking this might not have been such a great idea." 

"Why not?" 

"The storm puts me on edge." 

"I can see that." 

He stepped to the window and looked out, the thick forest rich with early summer green, the scent of pine mixed with damp mulch coating the air. The beer warmed his stomach, made his vision just a little fuzzy, the ache in his chest more bearable. "I love the woods." 

"Yeah?" 

"I used to come up here in the summer. The fishing was great and the hiking lasted for days. I could get lost up here." 

"That sounds cool, man. Did you come up with your dad?" 

"My dad?" 

"Yeah, your dad." 

"No, not my dad." He closed his eyes as he pushed away the replay of anger, the punishing words on his late return home. "I don't want to talk about my father." 

"Okay. So, how'd you get to come up here?" 

"A friend of mine, Charlie Wilson, his father brought us up during summer breaks." His brain sore from the memory, he turned from the window to find his lover studying him. "What?" 

"You always look so sad when you talk about your childhood." 

"Not always." He lifted his empty beer and asked, "Want another?" 

"No, I'm good. That's your third in just under an hour, man. You planning on being the least bit sober when Simon gets here?" 

"We're here to relax, Sandburg, not monitor our behavior all the fucking time. What's your problem?" 

"I don't have a problem, Jim. I'm just worried." 

"About me?" 

"Is that so hard to imagine? You scared the shit out of me with Burns." 

"I explained about that." Jim sat down at the table by the kitchen and played with the paper label, his guard up. 

"I know, but it was still over the line and you know it. You can hand out all the bullshit you want, but you _know_ it, man. So, yeah, I'm worried about you. So sue me." Blair came over and stood beside him, touching his shoulder lightly. "Talk to me here." 

"You sound like, Simon." 

"Great minds." 

Petting the hand on his shoulder, Jim shrugged and got up to sit on the sofa, his head back, his body exhausted. "Maybe I did go a little off. I was standing there trying to keep it together and then the crazy bastard laughed. Laughed, Chief, talking about how fucking good it was to kill this kid. Something just sort of snapped inside my head, you know?" 

"Yeah, Jim, I know. I was there." 

"It's not right." 

"What? Burns?" 

"Not just Burns." The words choked a little, the wet syllables sharp hooks catching in his throat. "I mean, what kind of world is it where a kid like this Billy just gets thrown away like that, to hustle his life away, to get tossed out like fucking garbage?" He closed his eyes, his tongue suddenly too heavy. "It just gets to me sometimes, that's all." 

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling his head to Blair's chest. Cradled there, the heat lulled him, the music of the storm drowned out by the steady heartbeat under his ear. He nuzzled in closer, his beer bottle rescued and put aside as he swaddled himself in Blair's whispered scent, teasing kisses to his cheek leading to a slow dip to safe sleep. 

* * *

Snoring woke him. 

Ah, Simon. 

Rolling over, Jim held on to the back of the sofa to steady himself, the wave of dizziness only momentary. In the low light he extended his sight before he threw off the blanket and sat up. Carefully he stood up and followed the familiar sound to the bedroom to find his friends and lovers sleeping together. Simon lay naked, sprawled on his back with Blair at his side, his head resting on the older man's shoulder. Blair's pale arm lay across Simon's dark chest, stretched out and slack, yet still somehow possessive. The rich musky scent of their lovemaking layered the air, the sheets tangled around their muscular bodies and between their legs. Brown curls fanned out and framed his partner's exotic face, relaxed and beautiful as he rested with obvious contentment. 

A slight pang of regret nudged him away as he turned to go to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he washed his hands and headed back to the sofa only to find a naked Blair blocking his path. 

"Where you going, man?" The words came out a husky whisper. 

"Didn't want to wake you." 

"Simon snores. You're not going to wake me." 

Smiling, Jim nodded. "He does that." 

"You should've warned me." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. Maybe I could've brought ear plugs." 

"Or a gag?" 

"Yeah, maybe." 

"Just dial it down like you tell me." 

"I wish." Tilting his head, Blair studied him a moment. "I was worried. You didn't wake up when he got here." 

"I was tired." Jim pushed past him into the living room, his mind still not quite clear as he sat down. "I see you two managed without me." 

"You could've joined us." 

"I was asleep." 

"More like dead to the world. Feeling any better?" 

"Some. Mouth tastes like cotton." 

"You want anything to eat?" 

"Not really." Jim ran his hand over his hair and let his head fall back against the cushion. "Why don't you go back to bed? It's the middle of the night." 

"Only if you come with me." 

"It's a small bed. Hardly big enough for you and Simon." 

"It's big enough, Jim." Blair scooted in beside him, his bare lap in its full glory right next to him. His guide's voice deepened to sultry. "Tell you a secret." 

"What?" 

Taking his hand, Blair kissed it, his lips barely touching the skin before his tongue licked up the middle. "I like the idea of sleeping between the two of you." 

Fire burned up his insides, but he kept his voice cool and teasing. "Greedy bastard." 

"You think?" Smiling, Blair ran his hand up the side of his face, his eyes meeting Jim's. "Come on, get undressed and come to bed. This is the first chance we've had to all wake up together." 

Noting the whiff of musk, the sudden rise in Blair's cock, Jim grinned. "Waking up doesn't seem to be all you're thinking about, Chief." 

Standing, Blair pulled him to his feet and led him back towards the bedroom, his voice more sure than ever. "It's all sweet dreams, man." 

With his lover's agile help, Jim stripped off and crawled on to the bed right behind Blair, the mattress sagging with their weight. Simon's snoring stalled momentarily but resumed a full riff as soon as they settled down side-by-side. Kissing Jim's temple, Blair pulled up the sheets to cover them all and then snuggled in close, his body heat soothing tight muscles, doubts drained away. "Feels great, Jim. Feels right." 

"Yeah, Chief, it does." 

* * *

Morning eased in slowly, the back beat of thunder calling him awake. Jim rolled over, Blair's flesh hot and inviting. Spooning in behind him, he soaked in the low moan as the younger man pushed back, his eager ass aimed right at Jim's hard on. 

"Oh, god." His voice, sleep-husky, purred as Jim ran his hand along his bare thigh. "More, man, do it." 

Easing closer, Jim noted Simon's eyelids fluttering, his palm sliding down Blair's hairy chest before finding Blair's cock and stroking it. Blair's body bucked back, the deep shudder catching his breathing, the ragged pants coupled with groans of arousal. His hips thrust forward towards Simon and then back at Jim, his urgency increasing. 

Jim licked his shoulder, the salty taste revving up his desire as he nudged his cock into the tight pucker, the pressure building inside him as he pushed forward, rocking the craving into a hazy frenzy. Each thrust took him deeper as his mouth ravaged flushed skin, his lips vibrating to Blair's low cries, his name joined with Simon's as his guide begged for completion. 

Sweat slick, Jim set up the rhythm, hard and fast, his own pleasure building, the strain of muscles on bone stretched and extended. Blair shook in his arms, his whole body tight and arched back, Simon's mouth covering the younger man's, swallowing all the whimpers, stealing the air, keeping him prisoner as he milked the jetting cock. 

Still pumping, Jim continued, his own urgency increasing, his mind focused on coming. The flash wound up his spine and jerked almost without warning, the great spasm whipping him deeper, snagging his heart, his cock exploding with the delicious hurt that thundered his core with joy to die for. 

Sweet Jesus, this had to be heaven. 

Shivering and weak, Jim gulped air several times before he withdrew, his cock spoiled and aching. A huge hand caressed his cheek as Simon leaned over him, kissing him briefly. Straddling his hips, the larger man smiled. "We're not finished yet, Jim." 

"God, Simon, I'm beat." 

"Not as beat as you will be." Simon rose and shifted position, rolling Jim on his side, the older man's jutting cock nearer his face. "Suck me off, detective. Now." 

The command tone coupled with Blair's unexpected licks up his backside, twitched his own cock without mercy. Groaning, he leaned forward while raising his hips at the same time. While Blair fervently fingered and tongued his ass, Jim kissed his meaty prize, relishing the bitter slick tip, kissing along the length, sucking as he rolled the swollen, tight balls. 

His own spent cock, only half erect, still wept as Blair played with his prostate, massaging it deeply, sending blasts of perfect sensation up his spine, his brain melting. Simon thrust lightly, never too far, just to keep his attention. Jim renewed his efforts, his teeth and tongue carefully playing over the pulsing veins, his lips setting up the suction, the slide in and out that matched Blair's rhythm inside him. The sudden spasm flooded his throat, the thick smoky fluid marking his mind with Simon's most intimate flavor. 

The older man withdrew and then kissed him, growling as Jim shoved his own taste back at him. Blair trailed kissed up his spine and then hugged his waist as he suckled his neck, his mouth like magic whispers calling for his complete surrender. 

Lying limp and done in, Jim complained loudly. "You're going to kill me." 

Blair relaxed against his back while Simon chuckled and stretched out, his muscular body a solid wall of heat he wanted. "And I'll claim the body." 

"Not without me, man." 

"No, not without you." 

"Hey, you guys don't have to fight over me." 

Simon punched him lightly in the belly, his fist then teasing up his stomach to his chest and then his chin. Long fingers webbed and grabbed his whole jaw, turning his head so his eyes met serious dark ones. "We'll fight for you, Jim, but never over you. We're a team. All of us. Got that?" 

Air tight in his chest, Jim nodded. "Yeah, Simon, I've got it." 

"Good, now, let's get cleaned up. I need breakfast." 

"Me, too, man. I'm starving." 

As Simon and Blair scrambled out of bed, Jim lay back for an extra few seconds, watching his gorgeous lovers tease and kiss playfully as they headed to the bathroom. His body tingled in anticipation of joining the two of them, being part of what they offered forever. 

They loved him and he loved them, and all in all, it was a damn fine morning. What a great way to start living. 

The End 


End file.
